Los nueve magníficos:Llegar y arrasar todo es empezar
by Lea the Red
Summary: La 3º generación de magos llega a Hogwarts para empezar su educación mágica. La vida diaria de mis personajes originales y aquellos pertenecientes a J.wling se mezclará con pequeños sucesos extraordinarios que vaticinan una nueva amenaza para el mundo mágico.
1. The Longbottom experience

Capítulo 1: The Longbottom experience

Leo se despertó aquella mañana con la extraña sensación de estar siendo observado.

Al principio le resultó raro, ya que la habitación estaba en total oscuridad, las persianas echadas, las ventanas cerradas, y ni una rendija entre la puerta y la pared por la que la vista del ojo humano pudiera colarse. Cuando, muy esforzadamente, descorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar el aire a su habitación, se quedó muy sorprendido al ver un par de lechuzas (o búhos, él no sabría decirlo) posadas sobre una farola que le dirigían la mirada.

Lo estaban mirando, personalmente. No casualmente, no instintivamente como mecanismo de alerta, no con el interés de la supervivencia. Personalmente.

Leo pestañeó unas cuantas veces y se pasó una mano por el espeso pelo rizado. Estudió a las dos aves hasta que decidió que no suponían una amenaza mayor y se calzó las zapatillas para ir a desayunar. Ni los chocopops consiguieron que se olvidase de aquella sensación tan extraña.

Esa mirada de nadie lo persiguió durante casi todo el día; en la ducha incluso, en parque con sus amigos, frente al ordenador en el salón, bajo la mesa del televisor. Durante la comida estuvo irritable y excitado, cambiando de opinión a cada segundo y queriendo cambiar la de los demás.

David, su padre, que estaba tratando de concentrarse en un nuevo proyecto, comenzaba a mirarlo con una suspicacia inusual, pero no desconocida, cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Ya voy yo!

-Espera. Leo, espera.

El niño no le hizo caso. Miró por la mirilla y le pareció ver a Donald Roberts, un colega de su padre, así que ni corto ni perezoso, abrió la puerta.

-El señor Leonard James Hendrix, supongo.

El hombre que estaba en la puerta, bien mirado, no se parecía tanto al señor Roberts. Era algo más joven que su padre, llevaba una curiosa chaqueta de tweed y un viejo maletín de cuero colgado del hombro izquierdo. Sonreía.

-¿Leonard? ¿Quién es?- Padre se acercó hasta la puerta. Leo se había quedado sin habla.-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

El joven amplió su sonrisa.- Si, así lo creo. Usted debe de ser David Hendrix ¿cierto?- Le tendió la mano. Su padre la estrechó aún algo desconcertado, pero recobrando la compostura, seguro de que se trataba de algún asunto de fácil solución. –Yo soy Neville Longbottom, encantado de conocerle. He venido con la esperanza de poder hablarle un momento sobre su hijo.

-¿Sobre mi hijo? ¿Sobre Leonard?

-Sí, eso creo, sí. ¿Tiene usted más hijos en edad escolar?

-Pues… no, no tenemos más hijos. Disculpe pero, ¿usted quién es?

-Neville Longbottom.

-Quiero decir, para quién trabaja. ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Bueno, supongo que hace unos días recibió correo del Colegio de Primaria Simon Keeley con respecto al próximo año de su hijo, los diferentes institutos y las posibles opciones para su educación.

-Así es ¿es usted del Simon Keeley?

Leo abrió la boca por primera vez para decir que no.

-No, no lo soy. So maestro en otro colegio. Enseño… biología, botánica. Mire, la institución a la que pertenezco, Hogwarts, se precia de décadas de historia en continuo ejercicio de la enseñanza. Es un centro muy selectivo con sus alumnos, y tenemos cierto acceso a los expedientes de algunos colegios de primaria, que nos facilitan sus listas de alumnos y sus calificaciones. En fin, señor Hendrix, estamos muy interesados en que su hijo se matricule en Hogwarts para este curso.

David Hendrix pestañeó unas cuantas veces y se pasó una mano por el lacio pelo de color arena. El otro hombre rebuscó en su maletín y le tendió un una especie de panfleto de color morado.

-Tenga, uno de nuestros folletos.

David lentamente lo invitó a pasar, invadido de una repentina confianza de procedencia desconocida.

-Siéntese, por favor. ¿Le apetece tomar algo? ¿Un té, tal vez?

Leo estaba desconcertado.

-Solamente si toma usted, no quiero ser una molestia. Escuche, Hogwarts es un colegio para jóvenes con habilidades muy especiales, extraordinarias.

-¿Y creen que Leo…?

-Sí. De hecho,-y la cara del tal Longbottom pareció iluminarse, como si acabara de recordar algo en aquel momento.-de hecho…

Rebuscó un poco más en su maletín y de él sustrajo un sobre de color blanco con las letras de la dirección y el remitente escritas en tinta verde. Se lo tendió a Leo.

-Esto es para ti, muchacho.

-¡Pero es una absoluta locura! ¡O un timo! Sí, eso es lo que es usted, un loco, un estafador, un timador que cree que puede engañar a un niño de 11 años con un truco de magia barato.

Leo observaba la discusión tratando de intervenir, pero no había mucho espacio por dónde hacerse oír. La idea de ser un mago no le resultaba del todo extraña, no del todo ajena, no imposible, al fin y al cabo. Pero su padre a penas dejaba explicarse al profesor Longbottom, que a esas alturas ya había cambiado el contenido de todos los vasos de la mesita, y lanzado por los aires confeti, hecho bailar los cojines del sofá, e incluso estuvo tentado (Leo pudo verlo), de hacer origami con los primeros diseños de una portada para una nueva edición de cuentos Grimm, sobre la que su padre había estado trabajando tan duro durante meses.

Como David amenazaba con abrir un boquete en el suelo a patadas, el hombre agitó de nuevo aquella especie de batuta tan genial y su padre pareció de pronto algo más relajado que antes. Por su puesto continuó negándose a aceptar que nada parecido a la magia estuviese ocurriendo de verdad, pero al menos ya no gritaba ni amenazaba con el puño a su visitante. Leo releyó la carta que le había sido entregada. "Señor Leonard J. Hendrix, Habitación pequeña del sur".

Estimado señor Hendrix:

Nos complace informarle de que ha sido usted admitido en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…

Firmado: Pomona Sprout. Subdirectora.

Con algo más de confianza en sí mismo, Leo iba a tratar de aportar algo a la conversación por enésima vez cuando unas llaves repiquetearon al otro lado de la puerta de entrada, y la cerradura hizo el inconfundible sonido de una entrada legítima. La puerta se abrió del todo e Isadora Lemoine-Hendrix entró en la casa.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Chicos? ¡Oh! Veo que tenemos visita.

-¡Mamá!

-Dora, por fin.

-Ah, ¿la señora Hendrix?

-Lemoine, por favor. Señor…

-Lomgbottom.

Isadora echó una mirada en derredor y enseguida percibió que algo no iba como debería. Los pequeños cambios de la magia de Neville se habían dejado sentir de un modo subliminal en todo el entorno y la señora Lemoine podía notarlo.

-Leo, cariño ¿está todo bien?

Leonard James Hendrix, hasta aquel momento algo desconectado de toda la escena, se dio cuenta de que aquella era su oportunidad para hablar y ser escuchado, y decidió aprovecharla.

-Mamá, creo que soy mago. Y el profesor Longbottom ha venido a ofrecerme una plaza en su colegio.

Una de las cosas que David más admiraba de su esposa era la forma en la que levantaba la ceja cuando no quería reírse. Isadora realizó aquel gesto con tanto encanto que por un momento David se olvidó de por qué estaba tan enfadado.

-¿Ah sí?-se volvió hacia Neville- ¿No le importaría hacerme una pequeña demostración? Después de todo he llegado un poco tarde…

Neville Longbottom agitó una vez más la misteriosa batuta que sostenía y las bolsas del supermercado que la mujer había traído consigo se levantaron grácilmente, se posaron sobre el mármol de la cocina, y comenzaron a vaciarse ordenadamente.

-¡Maravilloso!- la señora Lemoine estalló en carcajadas y aplaudió la demostración del profesor.-Y muchas gracias. Pero yo me refería a si podría mostrarme cómo es eso de que mi Leo es mago.

-Bueno, eso me lo podrían decir ustedes. Eso, Leonard, nos lo podrías contar tú mismo. ¿Nuncca has sentido que cosas extrañas sucedían a tu alrededor cuando estás enfadado o asustado? ¿Alguna vez tus deseos se han hecho realidad, de forma palpable e inmediata?

David seguía desconcertado, pero en la mente de Leo las piezas comenzaron a encajar de manera pavorosa.

-Una vez me caí de la bici… en la cuesta de la fábrica.-El rostro de Isadora se crispó de disgusto.- Me rompí el pantalón y me hice muchas heridas y yo… yo sabía que te enfadarías y entonces… entonces, cuando llagué a casa pues no tenía ni un rasguño y el pantalón estaba como nuevo. Y aquella vez en la que me enfadé mucho con Jeremy ya no me acuerdo por qué, pero el caso es que e le bajaron los pantalones de repente delante de toda la clase, y una vez también estaba en la carretera y un coche se saltó un semáforo y pensé que me iba a dar, pero de pronto estaba sentado en una mesa del pub de enfrente. Y además está…

De pronto la señora Lemoine se abalanzó sobre su hijo y lo abrazó.

-¡Oh Leo, lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había algo en ti!

David no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. -¿Tu le crees? ¿Lo crees?

Ella sonrió.- David, ¿has olvidado cómo nos conocimos?

El profesor Longbottom la miró desconcertado-¿Es usted bruja?

-No, yo… bueno. No, pero siempre. Verá, nací en el Caribe, mi religión no me posiciona en contra de las fuerzas sobrenaturales. Y le creo, yo también he visto a Leo hacer cosas cuando aún era demasiado pequeño como para recordarlas… y usted acaba de colocar mi compra en las alacenas de nuestra cocina.

_Hasta aquí la primera carta. Leonard J. Hendrix es un chico de once años hijo de padre inglés y madre caribeña. Le gusta el fútbol, las series de policías, los videojuegos de plataformas y las salchichas con puré. Y sí, Hendrix padre es un gran fan de la música del célebre guitarrista y la J. es su pequeño homenaje. David simplemente vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó._


	2. Beyond the Realms of Muggles

**Capítulo 2: Beyond the Realms of Muggles**

-Vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos.

- Díos mío, Aurelia, nunca pensé que diría esto pero cálmate. El callejón no va a huir de nosotros.

-Pero Ollivander's podría cerrar. O la tienda de animales, o la de calderos, o Flourish y Blotts…

-Cariño son las 10 de la mañana, nada va a estar cerrado.

Anastasia Varela observó a sus dos hijas correr hasta la esquina con el ceño fruncido. Ambas detuvieron su carrera junto a la cabina telefónica que se alzaba solitaria en la acera y la rondaron ansiosas. De un momento a otro su padre saldría de ella para acompañarlas hasta el Callejón Diagon tal y como habían planeado, después de pasar por el Ministerio de magia para solucionar un papeleo en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

Anastasia estaba tan nerviosa como su hija mayor, como cada vez que la familia hacía un viaje al callejón. Sumergirse en el mundo mágico de lleno seguía siendo, a pesar de los años, una experiencia extraña, emocionante y también algo inquietante. Y además estaba Londres, una enorme y bella ciudad, muy alejada de todas las que ella había conocido en su niñez. Anastasia Varela era muggle y extranjera.

Aurelia y Eva jugaban a piedra papel y tijera. Esperaban ansiosas. Aurelia estaba más inquieta que nunca, no era habitaul en ella removerse, impacientarse, perder la paciencia. Lamorak había dicho que aquello era normal, después de todo la llegada de la carta lacrada era un evento muy importante en toda familia de magos. Desde entonces Aurelia era un torbellino, un huracán con emociones encontradas sobre todo lo que podría hacer en cuanto tuviese una varita en sus manos. Y Eva, como era lógico, se veía arrastrada por toda aquella pasión. De pronto las niñas comenzaron a chillar emocionadas, y Lamorak Knight salió de la cabina telefónica.

-Vamos a comprar tu varita.

-¡Sí!

Aurelia aferró la varita de su padre tratando de que no le temblase la mano y tocó lentamente cada uno de los ladrillos que le habían sido indicados. Muy despacito, para no equivocarse. Los ladrillos comenzaron a girar a desplazarse y separarse, dejando a la vista una amplia calle empedrara rodeada de tiendas y de los más magníficos edificios.

-Parece diferente ¿está diferente?

El señor Knight sonrió a su hija.- No lo es, solamente te lo parece.

Cada comercio, cada cafetería, todo lo que había a ambos lados de la calle había cobrado un nuevo brillo. Pararon primero en Madam Malkin para tomar las medidas de las túnicas del colegio, y luego se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts donde encargaron una copia de cada libro de texto y alguna historia fantástica para pasar las tardes de los fines de semana. Finalmente, antes de hacer un descanso para comer y decidir si Aurelia era o no lo suficientemente madura como para tener un gato, fueron a buscar la ansiada varita. Eva, su hermana pequeña, decidió que aún no quería estropear la futura sorpresa de adquirir una varita y ella y su madre se encaminaron a Florean's Heart para tomar unos helados mientras Lamorak y su hija trotaban hacia Ollivander's.

Al entrar descubrieron que una madre y su hijo ya estaban siendo atendidos por el viejo mago y su hijo, que hacía de asistente en los últimos años. La mujer, risueña, de piel oscura y movimientos enérgicos, observaba divertida cómo una cinta métrica aparentemente autónoma se deslizaba alrededor de las extremidades de su hijo, un muchacho alto con el pelo negro muy rizo.

-Oh, bueno días, buenos días.-Saludó el señor Ollivander.- Siéntense, si son tan amables, mientras atiendo a este jovencito.

Luego, volviéndose desde la estantería, se dirigió al niño y le tendió una hermosa varita de madera oscura.

-Nogal negro y pelo de unicornio.

El muchacho, un poco nervioso por tener espectadores, tomó la varita y la movió torpemente. El tintero que había sobre la mesa estalló y toda la tinta se derramó sobre el suelo.

-Oh dios mío! Lo siento muchísimo!

-No se preocupe, querida señora, estas cosas pasan continuamente. _Tergeo_. ¿Ve? Ya está, como nuevo.

-Impresionante. Leo, cariño, estoy deseando que seas mayor de edad y no tener que volver a limpiar nunca más.

Todos en la tienda rieron.

Después de unos cuantos intentos más, Leo consiguió al fin una elegante varita de roble y pluma de fénix, que dejó encantado a Olivander y aún más encantado al chico. Aurelia lo despidió con una mano.

-Bueno, y ahora usted, señorita. Me imagino.

Aurelia se puso de pie, impaciente, y consciente también de lo poco natural de sus movimientos.

-Ah, Lamorak Knight. Qué alegría volver a verle, la última remesa de roble fue excelente, simplemente excelente, como ha podido comprobar. No es nada extraño que su varita resultara de castaño. Nada extraño. Bueno, Ciaran, trae la cinta métrica, a ver qué tenemos aquí ¿eh?

En sus intentos por conseguir la varita perfecta, Aurelia agitó sin éxito unas cuantas varitas, además de prender fuego a la túnica de su padre y romper una silla. Finalmente, Ciaran hizo una sugerencia al oído de su padre y el señor Ollivander se mostró muy complacido, rebuscó un poco más en las estanterías y le ofreció a la niña una hermosa varita de madera de arce con el corazón de pluma de fénix. Aurelia la tomó, y en seguida notó un agradable calor en los dedos. Agitó la varita. Chispas doradas cayeron en cascada sobre el piso.

-Estupendo, estupendo. Te daré un consejo, querida, no limites las posibilidades de esta varita. Si no le ofreces nuevos retos de vez en cuando su magia podría volverse mediocre y pesada. Úsala bien, pero sobre todo disfrútala.

_Aurelia Knight es una chica soñadora y despistada que suele tomarse las cosas con mucha calma, a excepción de la compra de su varita, por supuesto. Le gustan las historias de amor, la ensalada de pasta e ir a España a visitar a la familia muggle de su madre. Tiende a dejarse gobernar por su hermana pequeña, en parte porque, según ella "No le importa lo más mínimo". Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo. Espero poder presentaros a algún personaje ya conocido en el siguiente!_

_Lea la Roja_


	3. The Wall

**Capítulo 3:** **The Wall**

_We don't need no education__  
We don't need no thought control._

La melodía se esparcía por el andén, proveniente de algún dispositivo de reproducción de origen desconocido. Molly observó a su madre acompañarla con una media sonrisa y un ligerísimo movimiento de cabeza. Ella misma, en casa, también creía haberla oído. Saliendo tanto del portátil de su madre como de las múltiples radios del abuelo. Audrey se mantenía muy en contacto con el universo muggle, en parte gracias a los ánimos de su suegro, cuya afición por los cachivaches iba incrementando con la edad. Muchas veces, aquello la divertía, y otras, la fascinaba sinceramente. El funcionamiento de los objetos electrónicos, los dispositivos de comunicación, el simple motor de explosión, todas aquellas cosas no eran más que nuevos desafíos para la mente entrenada en concebir la magia. Molly siempre había sido así, voraz. Miró a su alrededor, empapándose de la sensación, la auténtica sensación, de ir a atravesar aquella barrera por primera vez. De momento estaban solos los cuatro: mamá, Lucy, ella y, sorprendentemente, papá, que había pedido la mañana libre única y exclusivamente para verla partir desde el andén 9 y ¾. Aquello era excepcional porque Percy Weasley solamente pedía el día libre si alguien se estaba muriendo. Audrey, observó Molly, estaba exultante por este hecho. Los cuatro estaban solos, sus primos todavía no habían llegado, pero tanto ella como papá había decidido que lo mejor era ir pronto para saborear el momento. No duraría mucho, pensó con un suspiro, tenía ya tres primos camino de Hogwarts aquel año y seguramente a alguno se le ocurriría aparecer por allí antes de tiempo. Victorie, que estaba en quinto grado, y Dominique en segundo. Fred también entraba este año con ella, pero sería muy extraño que apareciese antes de las 10:45. "De tal palo, tal astilla", que solía decir su padre. Aunque a aquel palo le habían arrancado una rama hacía ya 17 años. Molly sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su mente, el 1 de Septiembre estaba siendo hasta ahora un gran día, no iba a estropearlo con recuerdos que ni siquiera eran suyos.

Los cuatro caminaron a través de los andenes charlando emocionados sobre su nueva vida en Hogwarts: clases, notas, comida, profesores, los terrenos, Hogsmeade… Pronto llegaron a la pared que se encontraba entre los andenes 9 y 10, y vieron también algunos carritos con extraños paquetes y animales de los primeros estudiantes. Molly estaba nerviosa, nunca había atravesado el muro, su padre la cogió de la mano con fuerza. Dentro de unos instantes, con decisión, sin pensar. Pero era imposible no pensar. Sin pensar, con decisión…

-¡Molly!- Una voz exaltada ahogó el curso de su monólogo interior. Se volvió. Alguien corría hacia ella. Era una niña de su misma edad, con la melena riza y la nariz respingona, algo bajita para sus años.

-¡Valerie!

Las dos niñas se dieron un corto abrazo y comenzaron a hablar excitadas de las vacaciones y su próximo ingreso en Hogwarts. Valerie Mallister y Molly Weasley se habían conocido en una de aquellas raras ocasiones en las que los hijos de magos tenían oportunidades para hacer amistad, bailes, ferias y ese tipo de eventos. Los hijos de antiguas familias de magos eran presentados a una edad bastante temprana por sus padres, y solían moverse en los mismos círculos, pero en el caso de la familia de Molly, fuera de los altos círculos sociales, esto era más difícil.

-Molly,- dijo la chiquilla emocionada,- ¿Quieres que pasemos el muro juntas?

Miró a su padre, ella sabía, porque lo compartía, que él deseaba cogerla de la mano y atravesar juntos la pared de ladrillos que la conduciría a la primera parada del viaje más mágico de su vida. Dudó. Valerie la miraba con ojos relucientes, un par de tirabuzones los atravesaban.

-Ve.- La voz de Parcy Wasley salió de detrás de ella.-Nosotros te seguiremos.

-Nos vemos al otro lado.- Le respondió, sonriendo.

¿Estaría decepcionado? ¿Enfadado? ¿Triste tal vez? Molly tenía miedno de haber metido la pata, se sentía torpe e insegura, hasta que… Valerie le tomó la mano.

-¿Quieres ir con tus padres? No pasa nada, eh. Mi hermano Dennis fue con ellos pero como ya nos conocemos y todo es nuevo y…

-Vamos juntas, Valerie. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de subir al tren!

Las dos niñas cogieron sus carritos y trotaron con decisión hacia el sólido muro, ninguna de las dos creyendo demasiado que al fin pudiesen pasar. Corrieron con los ojos cerrados, aguantaron la respiración y ¡puff! Aparecieron en medio del humo del andén 9 y ¾. Valerie soltó el carrito y alzó los brazos al cielo.

-¡Increíbleeeeeee!

Molly simplemente se quedó en su sitio, sonriendo. –Asombroso.

Molly era como su madre, y Valerie única en su especie.

_Bueno, aquí está el tercer miembro de mi cuarteto de OCs; Valerie Mallister. Y también por fin, Molly Weasley II, a la que seguro que estábais esperando. Pronto muy pronto Fred hará también su aparición. De Valerie diré nada más que es una niña alegre y fiera, de mucho carácter. Le gusta volar, las revistas para brujas, las galletas de chocolate, y procede de una antigua familia de magos._


	4. Downschool Train

**Capítulo 4: Downschool Train**

Kenneth atraviesa el andén un poco por delante de sus padres. Confuso, descolocado. Lleno de dudas. La multitud los rodea por momentos, y algunas caras se vuelven hacia ellos al verles pasar. Kenneth sabe por qué. Ni le gusta ni le disgusta. Es como es, y de hecho ahora es mucho más cómodo que hace algunos años. Ahora puede permitirse el lujo de sentirse orgulloso de su padre cuando está solo, puede permitirse el lujo de sonreír tímidamente cuando alguien lo halaga, y puede permitirse el lujo de encogerse de hombros cuando alguien le recuerda la final de los mundiales del 94. Aidan Lynch es ahora entrenador de quidditch, pero en su día fue uno de los más famosos y más respetados buscadores de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Según algunos, superado solamente por el legendario Viktor Krum.

-¡Kenneth, espera! ¡No vayas tan lejos!

-Mamá no me voy a perder. El tren está ahí.

-Ay cielo, son casi las 11 en punto, deberías ir entrando, pero no pensarías irte sin darnos un abrazo. ¡No nos vamos a ver hasta navidad!

Ella lo abraza, lo estrecha entre sus brazos con la fuerza con la que un cazador agarra la quaffle. Le da un beso en la mejilla del que Kenneth se aparta tan rápido como se lo permite el código familiar. Aidan Lynch también abraza a su hijo, pero afortunadamente le ahora el mal trago de otro beso. No se puede empezar así el año escolar.

"Pórtate bien". "No hagas el tonto en clase de vuelo". "Estudia". "Ten un buen año".

Kenneth se sube al tren, y en el instante en el que saca la cabeza por la ventanilla para despedir a sus padres tal y como les había prometido ya nota un nudo en el estómago. Ya los echa de menos. Aunque nunca lo reconocería, está asustado. Hogwarts es nuevo para él, Gran Bretaña es nueva para él. Las multitudes de chicos y chicas también son nuevas para él. Todo es tan emocionante, aterrador y difícil, que la única solución plausible es mantener el rostro inexpresivo, buscar un asiento y encontrar a alguien con quien poder hablar de quidditch. Quidditch, eso debería arreglarlo.

Casi cumple su objetivo. Kenneth encuentra un compartimento casi vacío, en él solamente hay un chico que parece de su misma edad. Es alto, tiene la piel oscura y un espeso pelo rizo.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-¡Claro! Mientras dejes espacio para mis piernas.

Kenneth sonríe. -¿Eres de primer año?

-Sí, todavía estoy algo perdido.-Extiende la mano.- Leonard Hendrix.

Kenneth la estrecha y siente cómo su cuerpo se relaja de pronto.- Yo soy Kenneth Lynch.

-Siéntate, vamos. Mira, ¿quieres cookies? Mi madre me ha empaquetado un montón.

-¿Cookies?

-Sí, cookies.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No sabes los que son? ¡Galletas, hombre! ¡Con chocolate! Toma prueba una.

Kenneth la muerde con algo de suspicacia. La saborea. Está deliciosa.

-¿Es un dulce muggle?

El otro chico parece confuso.- Mugg- ah! Ya. Sí, sí que lo es. Las ha hecho mi padre. Mis padres son muggles. Pero está buena ¿o no?

-Está riquísima. Yo no he traído nada, mi madre me ha contado que en el tren pasa un carrito de dulces y cosas para comer. ¿Has probado las ranas de chocolate? Tienen cromos para coleccionar.

-No, todavía no he probado casi nada mágico… a parte de mi uniforme y mi varita.

Kenneth asiente, comprensivo. Aunque él mismo se ha criado en un hogar mágico, no ha participado hasta ahora demasiado de la sociedad mágica. Algo capta su atención, Leonard lleva puesta una camiseta de fútbol muggle. Kenneth sabe de deportes muggles porque a Aidan Lynch le gusta ponerlos en televisión de vez en cuando para sacar ideas. Incluso jugó una temporada en un equipo de fútbol local de pequeño.

-Te gusta el fútbol…

-Claro.

-¿Sabes algo de quidditch?

El chico se encoge de hombros.- Solamente que es un deporte y se juega volando en escoba. ¡Estoy deseando aprender a volar! La magia es alucinante y eso pero creo que lo que más me apetece es aprender a volar. ¿Tú ya has volado? El profesor Longbottom me dijo que algunos chicos ya saben volar cuando van a Hogwarts.

-Sí, yo sí. Mi padre me enseñó. Es entrenador de quidditch.

Leo abre mucho los ojos, evidentemente impresionado. Es aficionado al fútbol, después de de todo.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es una pasada!

Kenneth sonríe, se lo permite.- Y tus padres ¿qué hacen en el mundo muggle?

-Mi madre es enfermera, y mi padre es ilustrador.

-Eso es bastante guay.

-Muy guay.- dice una tercera voz desde la puerta entreabierta del compartimento. Es una chica de pelo castaño con diadema y chaqueta vaquera.- ¿Puedo entrar?

Leo asiente. La reconoce. Es la niña que había en la tienda de varitas esperando su turno. Ella también parece darse cuenta.

-Ya me acuerdo de ti.- Dice, señalándolo.- Roble y pluma de fénix, ¿a que sí?

-Sí. Vamos siéntate. ¿Quieres una galleta?

Ella acepta, bastante complacida de haber encontrado por fin un sitio.

-Por cierto, ¿quiénes sois?

A Kenneth esta pregunta lo alarma un poco, pero Leo parece encontrarla natural. Vuelve a extender su mano y se presenta, luego lo señala a él y dice su nombre. "Kenneth…"

-Lynch.- completa él.

-Eso, Lynch.

Charlan durante un buen rato. Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo son Leonard y Aurelia los que hablan. Kenneth escucha tranquilo, interviniendo de vez en cuando para desplegar sabiduría mágica o sacar a Leo de su ignorancia. Cada vez que lo hace, se siente un poco menos lejos de casa, un poco más a salvo, un poco más en terreno conocido. Incluso no salta en su asiento cuando vuelven a llamar a la puerta y otras dos niñas aparecen en el umbral. Molly y Valerie, dicen que se llaman. Sus primos y hermanos mayores las han echado sutilmente del compartimento en el que estaban. "No quieren que los de primero les molestemos", dice la tal Valerie, despectiva. La morena también ha traído comida y la reparte con el resto. Incluso sacan sus varitas y juegan a lanzar chispas al aire. Hacen probar a Leo las grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, y se ríen con ganas cuando escupe uno de los caramelos con sabor a pescado podrido.

Ya es casi de noche y el tren se para. Han llegado a su destino. Kenneth ya no está preocupado.

_Bueno, este es Kenneth, cuarto de los 9. Y mi último OC realmente importante. Es el hijo del famoso buscador Aidan Lynch y de Megan Kavanagh. Nacido en Irlanda, lo único que le gusta más que las patatas fritas con mayonesa es volar en escoba y resolver los pasatiempos del periódico. Reservado y algo tímido a veces, tiene una mente muy ágil y un sentido del humor algo retorcido._


	5. House of the rising Lion (parte 1)

**Capítulo 5: House of the rising Lion (parte 1)**

Al salir del tren, los recibió el hombre más alto que Leo había visto jamás. Sus pies eran del tamaño de trineos infantiles, y llevaba puesto un enorme abrigo que parecía estar hecho de bolsillos.

-¡Hola Hagrid!- Saludaron detrás de él Molly y otro chico.

-¡Hola pillastres! ¿Cómo estáis?

-¡Fenomenal!

-¡Ay! ¡Cuidado Fred!

El tal Hagrid levantó sus enormes brazos y gritó por encima del barullo creciente.

-Muy bien, los de primer año conmigo. Vamos a cruzar el lago. ¡Vamos!

Avanzaron en la oscuridad, apartándose del resto de los alumnos, entre los comentarios de dos chicos que, Molly dijo, eran su primo Fred y el amigo de ambos, Desmond.

Pronto, comenzaron a sentir la humedad y al poco vislumbraron las titilantes luces del embarcadero.

-Muy bien,- dijo el gigante.- ahora a los botes. Solamente cuatro en cada uno ¿eh? ¡Nada de tonterías, Weasley! Solamente 4 por bote.

De algún modo, acabó empujando a Kenneth a uno de los botes y Aurelia y Valerie cayeron detrás.

-¡No te muevas tanto, Leo!- le reprochó Kenneth.- No quiero acabar en el lago.

-¡Que luna tan enorme! Y qué bonita.-se maravilló Aurelia.

-Dejaos de tonterías y mirad. ¡Es Hogwarts!- señaló Valerie.

Los "oohs" y los "aahs" dejaron paso un silencio que solamente terminó cuando la travesía en barca llegó a su fin y al cabo pasaron a través de una cortina de hiedra para dar a un embarcadero subterráneo. Ascendieron por a un túnel lleno de musgos y guijarros que hizo resbalar a algunos en más de una ocasión. Leo encontraba la túnica del uniforme bastante incómoda para estos ejercicios, y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en acostumbrarse a moverse con ella.

Por fin llegaron a una sala de piedra con una gran puerta de roble. Junto a las escaleras había una mujer regordeta, bastante mayor, vestida con una amplia túnica púrpura. Les sonrió.

-Aquí se los traigo, profesora Sprout.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid, será mejor que te des prisa, o te perderás la canción del sombrero.

En cuanto el hombre desapareció escaleras arriba, la llamada profesora Sprout se volvió a ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenidos todos, pequeños! Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. En unos instantes atravesaréis esas puertas y os uniréis a vuestros compañeros para cenar y comenzar el curso, pero antes seréis seleccionados para vuestra casa. A saber Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,- el pecho de la mujer se elevó ligeramente.- Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Mientras viváis aquí, vuestra casa será como vuestra familia. Podréis ganar puntos aprendiendo y esforzándoos, pero también podéis perderlos si infringís las normas. Bien, esperadme aquí mientras compruebo que está todo listo.

La mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí, y Leo se encontró repasando mentalmente la breve conversación que habían tenido a cerca de las diferentes casas del colegio. Valerie había asegurado que casi toda su familia pertenecía a Hufflepuff, y que por consiguiente ella esperaba que también sería sorteada allí, pero no añadió mucho más.

-No estaremos todo el tiempo separados, ¿verdad?- preguntó tentativamente.

Valerie le respondió, agitando su cabellera riza, con el aspecto de estar explicando algo muy básico a un niño pequeño.- Pues claro que no, Leo. Aunque no estemos en la misma casa nos veremos en clases, en los recreos, a la hora de comer, en los partidos de quidditch… es como ver a tus amigos. Por supuesto hay un toque de queda y no puedes estar fuera de tu casa después de una hora, pero supongo que los muggles tampoco dejan salir a los niños hasta tan tarde ¿no?

Leo asintió, mucho más contento de saber que, después de todo, iba a poder hacer amigos fuera del dormitorio. Por fin, la profesora Sprout atravesó las puertas de nuevo y con una gran sonrisa les indicó que la siguieran hasta el gran comedor.

Leonard nunca había visto nada como aquello, y a juzgar por las caras de sus compañeros, ellos tampoco. El techo no existía, era el cielo nocturno, con sus nubes y estrellas. Su mandíbula inferior cayó varios centímetros.

-No es de verdad,- se rió Kenneth a su lado.- es un hechizo. No te asustes.

El gran Comedor era imponente, las mesas de las casas se alzaban repletas de estudiantes, los estandartes de las casas con sus colores colgaban de las paredes y cientos de velas flotaban en el aire iluminando la estancia. Al fondo, sobre unos escalones, había una mesa más pequeña, pero más imponente, dónde se sentaban los profesores. Leo pude ver al hombre gigante en una esquina, y al profesor Longbottom junto a él.

Justo enfrente de aquella mesa había un taburete, y sobre él, descansaba un viejo sombrero de mago. Ajado y lleno de remiendos. Un objeto que parecía casi un hombre que hubiese vivido mil años. A Leo le recordó a su vieja mochila, aquella que su madre insistía en desechar, y que él conseguía salvar del contenedor siempre en el último momento. Al principio se sintió confuso ¿no era de nadie aquel sombrero? ¿Por qué lo tenían allí? ¿Y en qué demonios consistía la selección? Todas aquellas preguntas se desvanecieron en cuanto uno de los costurones del sombrero se abrió y éste comenzó a cantar.

_No hay en el mundo entero_

_Como yo otro sombrero._

_Desde hace más de mil años vivo_

_Entre las paredes de este castillo._

_De sus fundadores_

_Conocí los colores,_

_Todos sus honores_

_Y saberes doctores._

_En mí están sus conocimientos,_

_Amplios como cuatro firmamentos._

_Así que pruébame y yo podré decidir_

_Con cuál de ellos vasa a compartir_

_Faltas y virtudes._

_Puedes compartir el valor de Gryffindor_

_Y su maestra osadía._

_Ser caballero y estandarte_

_De la valentía._

_Puedes tener los sesos de Ravenclaw,_

_Y hacia las estrellas soñar._

_Tu hambre de saber no tener fin_

_Y no saciarte hasta morir._

_Puedes tener el talante de Hufflepuff_

_Y nada más que el trabajo respetar._

_Tu meta la justicia_

_Tu blasón la lealtad._

_O puedes compartir la astucia de Slytherin_

_Y su talento para atajos encontrar._

_Las tretas no se te agotan_

_Para tu fin alcanzar._

_Ahora pruébame, ¡vamos!_

_No tengas miedo._

_En tu cabeza veré aunque oculto esté,_

_Y a dónde mejor asientes_

_Allí te mandaré._

_Pero ante todo ten en cuenta,_

_Que los cuatro se complementan._

_Cuatro elementos unidos, fabrican un solo destino._

_Mira todo lo que pueden dar._

_Trabaja duro, piensa dos veces_

_Sueña sin límites, atrévete a luchar._

El comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero volvió a cerrar su costura mágicamente. La mandíbula de Leo no podría haber caído más aunque lo hubiese intentado. Hasta Kenneth había alzado una ceja, en lo que seguramente era una exagerada demostración de sorpresa para él. Si había entendido bien, lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse el sombrero, y éste le diría en qué casa tendría que quedarse. Eso no sonaba tan mal, había oído sus características y todas parecían bastante impresionantes. Estaba deseoso de saber qué podría hacer mejor. Nunca le había parecido ser particularmente listo o ambicioso, y valiente… si valor se podía considerar ceder a los retos de Archie Renner, entonces sí. Pero no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera a lo que se refería el sombrero. Sprout lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sostenía un pergamino y estaba parada junto al sombrero.

-Ahora os iré llamando. Vendréis aquí, os podréis el sombrero y él os dirá a que casa pertenecéis. Muy bien, comencemos entonces. Bletchley, Cassandra.

Una niña con flequillo corrió emocionada hacia el taburete y se sentó, mientras la profesora Sprout le colocaba el sombrero, que quedó calado hasta los ojos. Después de unos momentos el sombrero gritó:- ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa más alejada a la derecha aplaudió con entusiasmo, y Cassandra se alejó hacia allí con paso firme.

-Bode, Robert.

Esta vez el sombrero tardó mucho menos.-¡SLYTHERIN!

La siguiente de la lista era una niña rubia con coletas, algo confusa, llamada Kayley Chapman. El silencio se había apoderado de nuevo del Gran Comedor.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa del extremo contrario, aquella adornada de rojo y dorado, estalló en vivas e hicieron sitio a su nueva compañera.

-Clearwater, Jared.

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa de al lado aplaudió con ganas mientras el muchacho de piel aceitunada iba a estrechar las manos de sus compañeros radiante de felicidad. Pasaron algunos alumnos más, y los aplausos no decayeron en ningún momento. Sean Garrad resultó el primer nuevo en Hufflepuff, con lo que la casa del tejón se volvió loca de contenta y los aplausos se prolongaron más de lo habitual. Graves Brian también resultó un Hufflepuff, y la primera bienvenida se juntó con la suya, dando lugar a un alboroto considerable.

De pronto, en cuanto Erik Hansen se sentó en el taburete, haciendo gala de una gran sonrisa, Leonard se percató de que su turno estaba a punto de llegar. Las tripas comenzaron a retorcérsele con furia. El alivio que llegó al oír el nombre de Brandon Hawk se desvaneció en cuanto éste fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw, y oyó su nombre entre los últimos ecos de los aplausos.

-Hendrix, Leonard.

Avanzó de forma mecánica, directo hacia el taburete, a penas viendo la trémula sonrisa de Kenneth al pasar. Se sentó y el sombrero en seguida la tapó los ojos.

-Bueno bueno bueno… a ver qué tenemos aquí.

Leo dio un respingo. Una vocecilla, una que no era la suya, hablaba en el interior de su cabeza.

-¿Confuso? Es normal… ¿preocupado por tu intimidad? También normal… veamos. Oh sí, aquí hay mucho talento, un instinto muy fuerte, energía, sí… muy bien, muy bien. Si estás dispuesto, como creo que lo estás, ya sé cuál es la mejor casa para ti. Y en el fondo tú también lo sabes. ¿Listo? Muy bien.

Entonces la vocecilla salió de su interior y se extendió por todo el gran comedor cuando gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

El rugido de los vítores le llegó como a través del agua, y por un momento permaneció sentado, con el sombrero todavía tapándole los ojos. La profesora Sprout lo retiró y Leo se levantó para reunirse con lo que parecía una tormenta roja y dorada. Se sintió feliz de ser bienvenido, feliz de encontrar un hueco en el banco junto a sus nuevos compañeros de primero, y feliz de ver las caras sonrientes de los alumnos mayores. Incluso un fantasma (¡un fantasma de verdad!) se acercó a darle la bienvenida.

Más tranquilo, pero algo preocupado por el destino de sus recién estrenados amigos, volvió a centrarse en la selección. Pronto hubo otro nuevo miembro para la casa del león; se trataba de Desmond, el amigo de Molly. Al siguiente alumno también lo conocía.

-Knight, Aurelia.

La niña se sentó en el taburete y dejó que la profesora le colocase el sombrero. Leo la contempló mientras permanecía allí quieta, en silenciosa conversación con la prenda parlante. Quería que ella también resultara ser una gryffindor, pero dos minutos más tarde el sombrero la declaró una "¡RAVENCLAW!" Y ella fue contenta a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros.

Longstride, Charles fue también sorteado a Hufflepuff y al cabo le tocó a Kenneth.

-Lynch, Kenneth.

El sombrero se le caló hasta la nariz. Leo estiró el cuello, tratando de verle bien y deseó, esta vez con mucha fuerza, a pesar de lo que Valerie había dicho, que Kenneth fuera a parar con él en la mesa de los leones. Los segundos pasaron largos y se convirtieron en minutos eternos. En el comedor se palpaba un cierto asombro. Leo estaba ansioso cuando el sombrero volvió a hablar por fin.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Leonard abrió la boca pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir, así que se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Era decepcionante que la primera persona con la que había hecho migas acabase en otra casa. Bueno, Valerie había dicho que se verían. Que tendrían clases juntos…

-MacMillan, Josephine.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-Mallister, Valerie.

Al sombrero no le costó mucho decidirse. Valerie, tal y como el resto de su familia, parecía tener las cosas claras.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Valerie trotó hacia su mesa, los rizos menándose graciosamente, y tomó asiento junto a Josephine y Charles. Lo único que le quedaba por saber, esta vez, era si Molly iba a seguir la tradición familiar, y reunirse con el resto de los Weasleys. Después de ella pasaron Middleton, Mimouni… Peasegood… Russell, Runcorn…Truman y Talwar… Vega, Warrington, y por fin:

-Weasley, Fred.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

El chico se levantó y alzó los pulgares hacia Molly en señal de ánimo, mientras ésta se sentaba. Para sorpresa de muchos, el sombrero no la declaró inmediatamente una gryffindor, sino que se tomó su tiempo, otra vez, y lo que sucedió entonces, Leo observó, dejó a buena parte de sus compañeros descolocados y desconcertados.

-¡RAVENCLAW!

A su derecha, Fred Weasley abría los ojos como platos, atónito. Levantó los brazos con la intención de hacer un gesto que al final no se materializó.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a ellos.

Molly entregó el sombrero a Rebecca Wood, y bajó corriendo a sentarse con Aurelia, que la recibía con una amplia sonrisa. Y así terminó la selección. La profesora Sprout enrolló el pergamino, se llevó el sombrero y el taburete, y la directora MacGonagall se levantó de su silla en el centro de la mesa. Era una mujer alta, de rostro severo, vestida con una resplandeciente túnica verde esmeralda y el cabello ya grisáceo recogido hacia atrás en un moño muy prieto. Los miró sin cambiar su expresión.

-Bienvenidos todos de nuevo y por primera vez. Como seguro que estaréis hambrientos, dejaremos los avisos para más tarde, y procedamos a dar cuenta de la cena, preparada por el incansable personal del colegio. Muchas gracias. Muy bien, a comer.

_Siento la tardanza. la ceremonia de selección fue un proceso algo complicado, ya que no quería que se hiciera demasiado largo, pero tampoco demasiado corto. Como me ha parecido mucho esperar, hago 2 entregas de este capítulo. Nótese que Leo no tiene prejuicios formados a cerca de las casas, y por eso el hecho de que su reciente amigo vaya a Slytherin no lo sorprende tanto como a Fred el que Molly acabe siendo una Ravenclaw._

_Lea._


End file.
